


The sun and moon weep

by sunflowershipping



Series: I didn't sign up for this baggage of angst and suffering! [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient Greece, Clio is hyacinthus's mom, Original Character(s), Other, jace - Freeform, king Pierus is hyacinthus's dad, time for the olympians to feel some human emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowershipping/pseuds/sunflowershipping
Summary: The Olympians are watching the ceremony that is happening in Sparta and they had no idea of what the ceremony would entail.





	The sun and moon weep

**Author's Note:**

> I only own my OC jace. hope you enjoy

Apollo is watching as everyone is fighting again in the throne room. Hermes comes in flying while George and Martha are fighting with each other.

“guys, king Pierus is going to make a sacrifice for Zeus so that Zeus can stop being a prick to them..no offense Father” said Hermes as he looks at Zeus.

 

“why do you men always have to have a sacrifice. I would be fine with just people praying to me” said Artemis as she watches the commotion that the people of Sparta were starting through the mist.

 

“Well, you got your wish sis. Look you have people praying to you” said Apollo in a happy go lucky voice. Artemis just ignores him as everyone watches the ceremony. “Apollo, your son needs to eat more grains. Look at him, little Jace is too skinny” said Demeter as everyone watches Jace standing in the front with Hyacinthus, Patroclus, and Achilles.

 

“Please aunt Demeter…I’ll tell Jace that you said that when I visit him tomorrow.” said Apollo so he can stop Demeter from talking about grains and how the mortals should eat more fiber.

 

“Apollo, even though you sometimes annoy me, Jace is really adorable and you picked the good qualities when you made him out of pure sunlight. Hyacinthus seems really happy now” said Clio as she sits on her temporary throne because Apollo made her come so that they can show the Olympians the new story that she has been working on.

 

“Thanks?” Said Apollo as a question because he didn’t know if it was a compliment or if he should be offended.

 

“Everyone shut up. It’s starting” said Ares as he was watching with giddiness at the prospect of what the ceremony would entail.

 

Everyone watches as Jace walks toward king Pierus as he was called by king Pierus. Everyone watches as Jace and king Pierus stand over the hungry, gaping hole leading to the underworld. Everyone lets out a startled and shocking gasp as Jace is lifted into the sky by golden tendrils.

 

“ Is-is this part of the ceremony.” Asked Aphrodite with a shaking voice as they watch what is happening through the mist.

 

“n-no,” said Zeus with an uncertain voice.

 

Everyone watches as king Pierus points his sword toward Jace’s chest. Everyone watches as Hyacinthus screams as king Pierus stabs Jace through the chest and the sword coming out through Jace’s back.

 

“oh no..” said Artemis softly in shock as she saw everyone’s reaction to this horrific, disturbing, and disgusted ceremony.

 

Aphrodite was quietly sobbing as she watched this.

 

Poseidon was gripping his trident until his knuckles were turning white as he remembered young innocent Jace playing in the sea and gathering seashells.

 

athena was trying not to cry as her eyes started to sting from the tears that were threatening to spill out.

 

Ares was silent from this even though he would be screaming happily at war and people dying honorably, but this was not an honorable death, this was the murder of a child.

 

Demeter dropped her bowl of grains causing the bowl to shatter into small pieces. Dionysus was sober for once.

 

Hera has a disgusted look on her face while tears fell from her cheeks.

 

Hermes was gripping his staff so much that George and Martha were complaining about how tight Hermes was squeezing them.

 

Hephaestus stopped what he was tinkering. Zeus was trying so hard not to go to the king and smit him.

 

Hestia watched as the fire from the hearth roared up and as tears fall from her cheeks.

 

Clio was sobbing so much that no one could console her as she watched her grandson being stabbed in the chest.

 

Apollo was glowing so brightly with tears falling down his cheeks in rage and sorrow that he wanted to yell out.

 

Everyone watched as king Pierus turned so that Jace’s limp body was over the gaping hole and lower the sword so that Jace’s limp body detached from it and fell into the hole.

 

“Please…please let this be over..” whimpers Clio as she watches Jace’s body fall into the hole.

 

“I-I don’t think it’s over yet.” said Artemis in despair as she watched her nephew’s body fall into the hole as she gripes the arm support of her throne until her knuckles turn white from gripping them too much.

 

They watched as the ground starts shaking as large golden tendrils erupt from the hole and Jace’s limp body is flung into the sky. The tendrils turn into golden icicles and impale Jace’s body. When the golden icicles disappear, Jace’s limp body is flung back down into the hole to his death.

 

The sound of thunder echoes through the throne room as a sign that the sacrifice is complete. When the thunder ends, Apollo gets up from his throne and walks out with his head down and his body shaking and Clio falls to her knees as she lets out a heartbreak scream and cries over what she just watched.


End file.
